Enjoy the small things
by Dontbeexpectingflowersandshit
Summary: After, The Governor's attack, Beth had no choice but to run from the danger with Daryl. Beth being sheltered from all the walkers will now have to rely on Daryl and have to learn how to defend herself. Will she get stronger with the help of Daryl? Or will the world finally crush her? (Daryl and Beth) Don't like pairing, don't read.


Enjoy the little things

I do not own The Walking Dead

A/N: Beth is 18

It felt like I was in a terrible dream. I can't tear my eyes away from what's going on. If I had hope before it's gone now. I look around the prison and stared as everything fell apart. People she knew were getting shot down by The Governor, Children screaming, blood on the floor either from Walkers or worse case scenario her friends. But, the worst part of this is staring and being unable to do anything.

And that's exactly what she's doing as she watched in horror at what The Governor has done to her father.

She never felt such hatred towards an individual. She wanted to make The Governor felt nothing but fear and pain. She watched as The Governor used Michonne's sword to slit his throat, she watched as her father crawled away, and she watched as The Governor finished the job.

Maggie and herself shot in blind rage at The Governor, but missing every time. She kept her eyes on the man she aim to kill before having to move due to the tank taking down the fences.

Beth ran as fast as she could to find Judith and the other children. She ran inside and out of the prison with no luck. She walked out in time to see Daryl kill one of The Governor's men.

"Are ya bit?" He asked. She shook her head frantically. "Where's Judith?!" She asks, panicking. "I don't know, but we got to go!" She shook her. "No, We got to find Judith!" She was about to run to try to find the baby before Daryl grabbed her forearm. "The others probably have her now. Let's go!"

Before, They could reach the bus, It's gone.

...

Daryl didn't know how long they been in the forests but they had to find shelter and quick. It's already getting dark and that's not a good sign. "We need to find shelter." He stared at her. Beth was shaking slighty and felt tears trailing down her pale cheek.

"I'm going to kill him." He heard her mumble.

"He's already dead. Michonne stabbed him and some chick shot him in the head." He informed her. Beth clenched her fists, her fingernails biting into her hand, and she then punched a tree.

Never in his lifetime, he expect to see Beth act like this. He stares at Beth as she took out all her pain, misery, and energy on the tree.

He watched as tears spilled out of her eyes and as she stop herself from screaming in sorrow and pain by biting her lips. Just as she was going punch the tree again, Daryl grabs her wrist.

"Hey, that ain't helping anyone! You're only hurting yourself!"

Beth ripped her wrist out of his hand. She stared down at him and huffed out in anger.

"You're right but it pisses me off that bastard didn't die like he deserved. If anything we showed mercy!"

"The feeling is mutual but you don't hear me acting like such a little kid about it."

Beth felt her breath hitch in anger and glared at him. Daryl starts to walk forward, before Beth spoke again.

"How do you know, Huh?! The Governor didn't kill someone you love!" She yelled.

Daryl stops in his tracks and turn around. He went up to her face to face.

"How the Fuck would you know?! Just like you, The fucking Governor killed my big brother!" He snapped. "You don't think I deserve justice either?! You don't think I want to rip out his other eye for what he has done?! You don't think I felt as much pain as you did when Merle died?!"

Beth got quiet and immediately felt bad. In the midst of all the angry ranting and taking out her anger on Daryl. She forgot that Daryl too lost her brother to the same man.

"I'm sorry, I didn't kno-" She started before Daryl interrupted her.

"Damn right, you don't know shit!" He snapped at her. Just as Daryl snapped, Walkers started to reappear. "C'mon, We got to go. Thanks to you we got unwanted guests." He mumbles quietly. Beth looked down and started running after Daryl.

...

After running for what seemed forever, they lost them. Daryl surveyed the area as Beth catched her breath.

Beth mimicked Daryl's movements and that's when she started to smile. She remembered this part of Atlanta. It's near her home. Daryl stares at Beth and catches her smiling. What the fuck is she smiling about? Before, he could ask her in the polite version. Beth spins around with a huge grin.

"I know this area!" Finally, some good news.

"Any safe places you can think of?" He asks.

He watched as Beth think of shelter.

"There are farms near my old house." She said.

"Somewhere better?" He asked.

"That church that Rick once told us about when y'all were looking for Sophia?" She asked.

"Nope. No room and the bell might be on." Truth is Daryl didn't want to go back there it reminded him of the time, he failed Carol.

"I can't think of any-! OH! There's this cabin, my daddy's friend used to live in. A river was behind his home and the cabin is very well hidden by the trees." Daryl nods in approval.

"But, Problem is we need a map."

He gave her a questioning look.

"Why?" He asks.

"Just for when, We can't stay there any longer."

Now, She's thinking. Mused Daryl.

"Good thinking, Barbie." Beth rolled her eyes at him.

...

"Stay near me, No fooling around, or making noise. Got it?" Beth nodded. Daryl opens the door of a sports store. It was a tiny store that's has a pet store on the right and a general store on the left. Daryl took quiet strides towards the maps with Beth not too far.

Beth was too busy admiring his stealth that she didn't notice the walker behind her. Not until it grabbed her hair. She yelped in fear which cause Daryl to drop the map.

Beth wrestled with the walker. She kicked its face and threw punches. The walker's teeth is desperately biting on air as it tries to get a bite of warm flesh. Beth kept it at arm lengths and tried to push it off of her. The female walker was almost her size and she still couldn't take it down. If she hadn't felt pathetic then, she does now.

Before the walker could take a chunk out of her forearm. It stops moving, Beth watched Daryl push the walker from Beth. Daryl grabs her hand and glared down at her. Beth feeling pathetic in Daryl's searing blues eyes, starts to stare at the ground in shame.

"I'm sorry for everything. For being weak and stupid." She told him looking at his eyes this time before looking at the ground.

"If you're really sorry, then get stronger so I don't have to take care of ya. You have the basics but you still got to learn more. I only train you if you're up it and if ya follow my simple rules." He told her. She met his eyes and nods.

"I want to beat this world, that's what daddy would've wanted." She said the last part quietly before staring at the ground. Daryl frowned.

"Rule one for our training: No crying." Beth nodded. "Okay, I'll be strong." She gave Daryl a weak smile.

Daryl smirked at her, It's not the radiant smile that he's use to but it's a start to recovery.

Besides, It's better than the usual blank stare.

"Pick a knife and weapon, Then let's go."

/

**Don't worry about the others. They have a part in this story too. I hope you enjoy the story :D**


End file.
